


Some Secrets are Better Out in the Open

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex discovers Lena likes girls, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls' Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Lena joins Kara and Alex for a sisters night after her break up with James.  Secrets come out.  Lena and Alex realize they share some common feelings.An Alex/Lena Oneshot





	Some Secrets are Better Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant except that Lena and James have broken up and Alex has her memories intact.

Alex walked into Kara’s apartment carrying two pints of ice cream. Kara looked up from the couch with a big smile and walked over to hug her sister.

“Hey there, I told you not to bring anything,” Kara said, “I know you’re super busy.”

“I just stopped on the way, no big deal,” Alex said, “And I was really in the mood for some mint chocolate chip.”

Kara’s phone dinged. She looked down and frowned.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“Oh, it’s Lena,” Kara answered, “I think she’s been kind of lonely since the breakup with James.”

“She should be celebrating,” Alex said, “He didn’t deserve her.”

Kara looked at Alex quizzically.

“Oops, did I say that out loud?” Alex said, giggling, “You should invite her over.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, “It is sister night.”

“Your best friend is feeling down, Kara,” Alex said, “Invite her over.”

Kara texted Lena and waited for a moment for her response.

“She’s coming,” Kara said smiling.

“You’d better order the pizzas quickly so you can eat a couple before she gets here,” Alex said.

“I had three Big Belly Burgers before you came,” Kara answered, giggling.

They ordered pizza and Kara ordered a salad for Lena as well. When the doorbell rang Lena was standing there with the food.

“Really, if times are hard I could have found you a better job, Lena,” Alex said, smirking.

“Very funny, Alex,” Lena said, putting the food on the counter, “I came in at the same time as the delivery guy so I just grabbed the food.”

“I’m starving,” Alex said, opening up one of the pizza boxes and grabbing out a slice.

“I ordered a salad for you if you want, Lena,” Kara said, shoving a paper plate toward Alex.

“That sounds perfect,” Lena answered.

“So, you don’t eat pizza?” Alex asked, her mouth half full.

“I do eat pizza,” Lena said, “I might have one slice too.”

“Don’t get too crazy, there,” Alex teased.

“I sit at a desk all day, Alex,” Lena said, “I don’t get to run around and train like you do. I have to watch what I eat.”

“Well, you look great so you’re doing something right,” Alex said, “Care for some wine?”

Lena nodded and Alex poured a glass for each of them.

“So, how are things, Lena?” Kara asked gently.

“I’m fine, Kara, really,” Lena said, “I’m getting adjusted to being on my own more often again. I don’t miss James, though.”

“I never understood you two together,” Alex said and Lena let out a huff of laughter.

“Well, your sister thought we had real chemistry,” Lena answered.

“My sister? Have you noticed her love life?” Alex said, laughing and bumping shoulders with Kara.

“I did think you two had chemistry at first,” Kara said defensively, “But, I’ll admit, I figured out pretty quickly that I was dead wrong on that one.”

“He’s not a bad guy,” Lena said, “We just weren’t meant to be together.”

“Well, for as long as you had him around I hope at least he was good in bed,” Alex said.

“Alex!” Kara practically shouted, blushing.

“Nope, can’t say that department was any better,” Lena answered, smirking at Alex.

“Okay, I don’t want to hear about this part,” Kara said, flustered. Lena and Alex both laughed heartily.

“God, maybe I should go back to women,” Lena said, taking a sip of her wine. Alex heard the comment and nearly choked on her wine.

“Did I hear that right?” Alex asked.

“I dated some women in college and quite enjoyed it,” Lena said.

“Really?” Kara asked, no judgement at all in her voice – just pure curiosity.

“Yes, really,” Lena answered, “I’m just attracted to certain people. Gender doesn’t really matter to me.”

“I’m surprised you never told me that before,” Kara said.

“We all have our secrets, Supergirl,” Lena answered and this time Alex fully spit out her sip of wine. Kara just stood with her mouth agape.

“Well, shit, I didn’t mean to say that,” Lena said, “I guess between the wine and the sex talk…”

“You know?” Kara asked, “And you’re not mad?”

“Of course I know, do you think I’m an idiot?” Lena answered, laughing softly, “I get that you have to keep it a secret, Kara. Although, I was really pissed at you with the kryptonite stuff last year.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses nervously.

“Yeah, well, we all have our issues,” Lena said.

“I really feel stupid, now,” Kara said, “Thinking of all the excuses I’ve made to you.”

“They were pretty bad, Kara,” Lena said, “I found it kind of amusing.”

“Well, as director of the DEO can I just pretend this conversation never happened?” Alex asked, still cleaning the wine from her chin and the table.

“Whatever works,” Lena said, “Clearly, I’m not going to tell anyone. Kara is my best friend, even if Supergirl is kind of an asshole sometimes.”

“Lena, I’m not really an asshole,” Kara whined and Alex laughed.

“Are we gonna watch a movie or what?” Alex asked, saving Kara from any more discussion about Supergirl.

“Why don’t you two go pick a movie while I clean up in here,” Kara answered.

Lena grabbed the bottle of wine and her glass and Alex took the other glasses into the den. They settled on the couch and Alex grabbed the remote and started searching for something to watch.

“So, it seemed I threw you off a bit too with the girls comment, Alex,” Lena said, “Is your gaydar not working?”

“I didn’t even know I was gay until a couple of years ago, Lena,” Alex said, “I’m no expert. And does gaydar even work if someone is bi?”

“I don’t know,” Lena laughed, “I thought Sam might have a thing for you but she’s only dated men in her life. Maybe I was just projecting.”

Alex paused for a moment as Kara walked into the room. She wondered what Lena meant by the comment about Sam. Did she mean projecting about being bi or projecting about being attracted to Alex? She didn’t think it was possible Lena could be attracted to her. She thought back to the few times they had been alone together. They did have a certain connection and there was no doubt she found Lena extremely attractive.

“You just going to sit there or are you going to pick something?” Kara asked, looking at Alex.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alex said, “You guys pick, I don’t care.”

They settled on The Greatest Showman much to Kara’s delight. She had already seen it but Lena and Alex hadn’t. They had to shush Kara from telling them the entire plot before it started. They settled on the couch with Kara between Alex and Lena. About halfway through Kara got up and went to the kitchen. She returned with both pints of ice cream and three spoons.

“We have mint chocolate chip and rocky road,” Kara said, “Who wants what?”

“Mint chocolate chip,” Lena said, “But I just want a couple of bites.”

“Switch places, Alex,” Kara said, “You guys can share.”

Alex moved to the center of the couch. Kara plopped down and Alex had to move a little closer to Lena. She felt their shoulders touch together and tried to reposition herself so they weren’t quite so close.

“You ok there, Alex,” Lena asked, smirking.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to sit on top of you,” Alex answered, getting settled.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Lena answered, giggling softly.

Alex felt herself blush and Kara looked over with an expression of confusion.

“Start the movie back up,” Kara said and Alex grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Alex opened the carton of ice cream and pointed it toward Lena. Lena dipped in her spoon and grabbed a bite. Alex watched as she put the ice cream into her mouth. Lena lifted one eyebrow as she pulled the spoon from between her lips. Alex grinned and rolled her eyes and took a bite. Kara was watching the movie intently and not paying attention to the two other women in the least.

When the ice cream was done Alex put the carton and the spoons on the coffee table and adjusted herself back to her middle position on the couch. Lena pulled her legs up into her body and turned so that she was slightly facing Alex. Lena was looking at the television screen but Alex knew that she was also watching her in her peripheral vision. 

Alex’s mind was working like crazy. There was no doubt that Lena’s confession had sparked something in Alex. She was also pretty sure that Lena was flirting with her. She decided to push things a little further. She moved her hand over and rested it on Lena’s legs. She felt Lena turn her head toward her but she continued looking at the television.

Lena felt Alex’s hand on her knee. She shifted ever so slightly closer to Alex. They were both still watching the movie but it was clear to Lena that the game was on. She glanced over and made sure that Kara was still distracted. It was clear that Kara was fully engrossed in the movie. Lena gently dropped her arm along the back of the sofa and let her fingers rub the nape of Alex’s neck. She noticed a hitch in Alex’s breathing but she quickly composed herself. The two women spent the rest of the movie like that, Alex gently scratching her fingers along Lena’s curled up legs and Lena intermittently rubbing Alex’s neck.

“Well, what did you think?” Kara asked, turning quickly towards them as the movie ended. Alex and Lena both jumped a bit and moved away from each other slightly.

“It was really good,” Alex said, “I’m not surprised it’s one of your favorites.”

“Yeah, I liked it too,” Lena said, realizing she hadn’t really paid attention to most of the movie at all. Lena stood up and grabbed the ice cream cartons from the table.

“Let me help,” Alex said, gathering up Kara’s remnants.

“Alex, do you want my driver to drop you on the way?” Lena asked, “After the bottle of wine we probably shouldn’t drive.”

“You guys don’t have to leave yet,” Kara said, whining just a bit.

“I have to work tomorrow, Kara,” Lena said, “It’s already past my bedtime.”

“Me too, sis,” Alex said, “We can do something this weekend though.”

“Okay, Lena will you come this weekend too?” Kara asked.

“Yes, of course,” Lena said, pulling out her phone and letting her driver know they were ready.

They both hugged Kara and headed down to the car. They hopped into the backseat. Alex noticed there was a partition so that the back was private.

“Don’t we need to tell him where to go?” Alex asked.

“I guess we could give him your address,” Lena said haltingly, “Or maybe you could come hang out with me for a bit.”

Alex took a deep breath. She looked at Lena and realized that some of Lena’s confidence seemed to be waning. She moved forward slightly and waited for Lena to respond. Lena looked at Alex then glanced at her lips and moved forward slightly too. Alex reached up and cupped Lena’s face in hers and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

“Yeah, I think your place sounds good,” Alex huffed out quietly and Lena giggled. They both leaned in again and kissed. This time they were both more at ease and Alex opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue along Lena’s lips. Lena hummed softly and let their tongues intertwine as the kiss deepened. By the time the car stopped at her apartment they were making out like teenagers.

They stepped out of the car and into the private elevator that led to Lena’s penthouse apartment. Alex looked over at Lena and laughed softly. She rubbed at the lipstick smeared on Lena’s face.

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s on you too,” Lena said, smiling as she ran her thumb along Alex’s chin.

“So, if this is going to be a thing you might need to lay off the bright red lipstick, Lena,” Alex teased.

“A thing, huh?” Lena asked as the elevator doors opened. She grabbed Alex’s hand and led her into the apartment. Alex looked around and immediately noticed the beautiful view of the city.

“It beautiful, isn’t it?” Lena asked, looking out at the city lit up in the night.

“You’re beautiful, Lena,” Alex said softly pulling their bodies together. She leaned down and kissed Lena softly. Lena pulled back from the kiss and led Alex into the bedroom. She reached down and pulled the snaps apart on Alex’s jeans then looked up at her with a shy smirk. Alex smiled and reached down and undid her own zipper, pushed her jeans down to the floor and stepped out of them. She then reached over and undid the button and zipper on Lena’s slacks. She reached up and cupped Lena’s face and kissed her as her pants slid down her legs. Lena pulled Alex onto the bed with her as she pulled her feet free. They were both still wearing their tops and panties and they laid for a while wrapped in each other kissing deeply and passionately.

Alex ran her hand underneath Lena’s shirt and was rewarded with a soft moan as her hand reached Lena’s breast. Alex pulled Lena atop her then sat up so that Lena was straddling her lap. She pulled Lena’s shirt over her head then immediately moved one of her bra cups over and took her nipple in her mouth. Lena’s gasped as she reached behind herself and undid her bra and pulled it off. Alex leaned back and quickly removed her top and bra. Alex returned to Lena’s breast and Lena rocked against Alex, making them both moan loudly. Lena pushed Alex back onto the bed and reached down to pull at her panties. They both made quick work of removing their underwear and Lena moved back atop Alex and straddled her thigh. She rocked back and forth against Alex as she bit at Alex’s neck.

“Fuck, Lena, that feels good,” Alex rasped, running her hands down Lena’s back and pulling her in even closer. Lena moved her hand down and rubbed between Alex’s leg and Alex immediately arched her back into the touch. Lena gently massaged Alex for a bit, feeling her wetness grow. Alex was breathing more heavily each minute.

“What do you want, Alex?” Lena asked, barely able to get her words out as her breathing was getting more intense.

“Use your fingers, please, Lena,” Alex heaved out. Lena sunk one finger into Alex then another. Lena was rocking back and forth on Alex’s thigh, bringing herself close to climax. She wanted Alex to come with her. She started moving her fingers in and out quickly and curving her touch to make sure she hit Alex’s sensitive spots with every thrust.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m almost there,” Alex gasped, grasping onto Lena’s ass and pushing her down onto her thigh even harder. Alex felt a gush on her thigh and heard Lena’s loud moan as her orgasm hit. It pushed Alex over the edge and she felt herself clench against Lena’s fingers as she called out her name over and over again.

When they both came down from their orgasms they were left sprawled with Lena mostly atop Alex’s body. After a few minutes Alex managed to raise her arm to rub Lena’s back softly. Lena hummed quietly.

“That was really, really amazing,” Lena said softly.

Alex looked down and kissed Lena gently, “Yes it was. I’m not done with you yet though.”

“So I guess this might really be a thing?” Lena asked.

“Oh, it’s definitely a thing,” Alex answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot that has been rattling around in my brain.


End file.
